Vampire Prefects
by Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE
Summary: Summary:A shocking news was told to Amamiya Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. And now made prefects. Not to mention those hot, blood-sucking vampires. How will they manage? Find out! NejixTen, SasuxSaku and NaruxHina.
1. Unexpected News

**A/N: **I am sorry for sudden changes. I've decided to edit my story since it was too short. For those who are new to read this. Please review. I also want to apologize to you people for not updating for five or more months because I am a graduating student and aiming for an award but luckily I've got one. Really, sorry. Hope you forgive me. Since it is summer I promise to update daily. So please Review!

_'Thoughts.'_

"Talking."

**'Inners.'

* * *

**

**Summary:A shocking news was told to Amamiya Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. And now made prefects. Not to mention those hot, blood-sucking vampires. How will they manage? Find out! NejixTen, SasuxSaku and NaruxHina.

* * *

**

Vampire Prefects

* * *

First Chapter: Unexpected News

It was in the middle of the night when Amamiya Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata is called at the principal's office.

While walking, "Hinata why do they need to call us in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked.

"Well sorry to say I really don't know, sorry." She replied.

"It's fine. No need to apologize." Sakura said.

"Well as for me. I have a bad feeling for this." Tenten said.

Sakura and Hinata we're both surprised but agreed eventually.

After another two minutes of walking they finally reached the principal's office.

They all knocked at the same time then they heard, "Come in!" the three of them entered.

"As you can see I have called for you," but was cut off by Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama why are we called in the middle of the night are we going to be expelled?" Sakura asked wearily.

"Sakura, will you let me finish first?" Tsunade said calmly ignoring the fact that she was getting angry.

"Sure, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied knowing that her master has a short temper.

While Tenten and Hinata are starting to worry. "As you can see," she continued.

"I called you because you have a task to do for us. It will only be temporary so there is no need to have those worried faces like you do have now."

Stating the obvious while looking at their faces. "You will be prefects of the night class."

She said calmly knowing their reactions. "Night class prefects?!" the three of them said in unison.

"Shishiou are you insane?!" Sakura said shouting

. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama they are vampires they might hurt us." Tenten said stating the obvious.

"I agree." Hinata added.

"Don't worry I will give you you're very own weapons so you won't be able to be harmed." Tsunade said.

"The three of you will be each given a Bloody Rose and a weapon of yours to choose one.

Either a katana, kunai or a fumma shuriken." She said while handing the Bloody Rose to the three of them.

"Now choose." She command.

Tenten eagerly got the katana.

Hinata got the shuriken.

Then Sakura got the fumma shuriken.

"As said you are the official night prefects. You're duties are of case teaching them because the teachers are with the ministry at this moment and will return next month. You're schedule will be given tomorrow by Kakashi at homeroom and it will be announced so be prepared." Then she added,

"Now girls I have complete faith in you. Sakura I've been handling you for years, Tenten you're a good weapon master and Hinata you're great at defense and good at martial arts. Please understand that I didn't place you three to be harmed it is just an emergency and I have no choice. Understand?" looking at them.

They replied, "Hai!" Tsunade then said, "Dismissed!" then they exited. While walking Tenten said, "I think we should have to go to sleep now. After all tomorrow is the start of our work."

Hinata and Sakura nodded. Then they each headed to their own dormitories.

When Tenten reached her room she quickly closed her door then carefully inspected her Bloody Rose and katana.

She ran her fingers. She then thought that this is a _'Dream come true!' _she squealed with delight.

How could she be ever happy in her life? A weapon and it's a Bloody Rose! She then put her new weapons beside her collection and prepared for a sleep.

While at Sakura she then looked at her Bloody Rose then sniffed it. _'Holy water! Well of course it is a weapon used for _v_ampires. How could I forget that?' _

She then placed it beside her bed side table grab her book then read.

At Hinata she looked at her weapons and carved her initials in each weapon.

After carving it. She got her needle work and start doing it. At the mean time Neji was looking at Tenten's File:

* * *

Amamiya Tenten

Age: 17

Status: Volleyball Captain, Weapons Master and Student

Likes: Weapons and MORE weapons.

Other Info: Her friends describe her as caring, sometimes scary and motherly. She always wear two buns and has chocolate eyes.

Hobbies: Read, sleep, study, talk and play darts.

* * *

Neji then study her other information and looked at her picture he then thought, _'She's cute.'_** 'So the pureblood Neji has a heart after all.' **_'Who are you?'_** ' I am you stupid'**_ ' Go away, and she's not cute!' _**' As you said. Ku ku ku'** his inner laugh his little 'talk' with his inner Naruto asked, "Is she related to you?" while holding Hinata's file.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 16

Status: Class Representative and Student

Likes: Reading and swimming

Other Info: She is friendly, caring and loving. She has purple/black hair and has pupil less eyes. No. 1 in martial arts.

Hobbies: Stutter to people she don't know, study, read and talk.

* * *

Neji answerd no. Naruto looked at Hinata's file and found her adorable. "Where is Teme?" he asked.

"I am here Dobe." he replied ignoring the death glare. He then heard 'Bastard...' while looking at Sakura's file.

* * *

Haruno Sakura

Age: 16

Status: Science Club, medic and a Student

Likes: Reading and studying

Other Info: Short tempered but a great and protective friend. She has pink hair and green eyes.

Hobbies: Study medicine, talk, trains with Tsunade-sama and read.

* * *

He then reread it. Sasuke was amazed by Sakura. Then he heard Neji asked, "Are they capable for the job?"

Naruto and Sasuke replied wiyh a, "YES!!!" Neji looked at them with suprise. At the morning Sakura, Hinata and Tenten run to their classroom but luckily they are on time. Soon after that Kakashi entered the classroom. "Class I have an announcement. The prefects for the night class are Amamaiya Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata." After that the class went wild. "What?! Noway!" we're heard every where then Kakashi said, "Quiet!" the class was now silent. "I will give them their schedules." Hinata, Tenten and Sakura stood up and got their schedule. And it says

* * *

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

6:30-7:00- **Home Room  
**

7:00-7:30-** Litrature  
**

7:30-8:00-**Science**

8:00-9:30-**Math**

9:30-10:00- **Social Studies

* * *

**

With that Kakashi said goodbye and exited the classroom. The girls looked at it and knew that this is a hard year for them...

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N:I really hope you like it. Until the next Chapter! Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**- Cherryblossoms34**


	2. Meet You're Future Mate

**A/N: **I am so SORRY for not updating. Please read!

* * *

_'Thoughts.'_

"Talking."

**'Inners.'**

**

* * *

**

**A shocking news was told to Amamiya Tenten, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata.**

**And now made prefects.**

**Not to mention those hot, blood-sucking vampires.**

**How will they manage?**

**Find out! NejixTen, SasuxSaku and NaruxHina.**

**

* * *

**

Vampire Prefects

* * *

Second Chapter: Meet you're future mates

* * *

As the day goes on and night goes on Tenten, Sakura and Hinata became more and more nervous.

"I think I can't handle this feeling!" Tenten said.

"M-me too." Hinata said.

"Girls we can do it!"

Sakura encourage.

And then they started to walk to Room 206, the room where the night class stayed and held their class.

As they went in eyes were set on them.

The three prefects are wearing the day class school uniform prescribe by Tsunade.

Bloody Rose placed at their legs for in some reasons will be easily reached when needed.

Neji and Sasuke were smirking. Naruto grinning then Karin suddenly broke the silence and said,

"Look what we have here 3 sluts."

Sakura and Tenten sensed that their eyes were twitching

. Hinata looking down.

Tenten suddenly told Karin,

"Look who's talking you're the bitch not us."

She said while smirking at the same time folding her arms.

Neji still smirking.

Karin suddenly lounged at Tenten then Tenten pulled the Bloody Rose at Karin.

Karin stopped.

"Pull the trigger as if you can."

She said mockingly.

Tenten did pull the trigger.

But missed 1 inches because she intended to.

Tenten said.

"Wari wari, I missed too bad."

Karin fumed.

"Yamero."

Neji said.

Tenten is surprised at the moment.

Don't know what to do.

Sakura laughing.

Ami screamed, "You BITCH! Why are you laughing."

"Pardon, did I missed something I think you're the one who is the bitch. And I am laughing because you're idiots. "

Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked.

Ami shrieked and started to throw things at her.

Sakura was only dodging all the things she is throwing.

Then Hinata suddenly told them.

"P-please s-top.."

Every one is starring at her.

"Yeah she is right,"

Naruto said while looking at her.

"This fight is nonsense."

He continued.

Then he appeared in front of Hinata.

And said.

"You really are cute, ne."

He said while cupping her face.

Hinata is blushing and then fainted.

"OMG! She fainted, Neji help!"

"Idiot, what did you do to Hina-chan?"

Sakura said.

Then Naruto rushed Hinata into the Clinic.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N:I really hope you like it. Until the next Chapter! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**- Cherryblossoms34**


End file.
